gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sci-Fi (RAH)
:Sci-Fi is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Befriending Sci-Fi is not a very hard thing to do. It's putting up with his obsession over electronics that makes people stay away from him. He has no sense of humor and would rather talk about the latest technology in integrated circuits and complex optics. However, when it comes to using his laser rifle, his teammates not only rely on him to hold his ground for the weapon to make its effect on the enemy, they trust him. His concentration is so intense that it would take an earthquake to knock him off his target. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Sci-Fi had a reputation amongst his comrades for taking things slow and steady, but this was because a laser rifleman needs to maintain control. He was part of a team who tricked Tomax and Xamot into leading a team of B.A.T.s into Action Force's London base, both to test security and secure samples of B.A.T. technology, then part of a team on a mine clearing operation in the Persian Gulf who cam under attack from a Cobra Rattler but fought off the plane. Subsequently he was part of Action Force teams who were sent to recover a Northrop Grumman B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information, who stopped Cobra obtaining a powerful laser driven by diamonds, For one mission he was rushed from Germany at high speed to cut the cables on a bomb defended by three Cobra B.A.T.s. He did so in the nick of time. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series He is first seen in Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part 1) next to Low-Light after the sniper one-ups Leatherneck and Wet-Suit on the rifle range. He later watches Leatherneck get berated by a disguised Zarana in "Computer Complications", is captured with Lifeline in "Cobrathon", and is assigned by Sgt. Slaughter to prevent Cobra from completing an energy weapon in "My Brother's Keeper." And he is also seen jumping out of an A.W.E. Striker when Cobra-La fighters appear in the 1987 film. :Voiced by Jerry Houser DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Toys Merchandise * Trading Card Game :Sci-Fi was included in the first booster box of the short lived G.I. Joe Trading Card Game. Trivia * Working names include "Hot-Spot"Hama said this name was specifically excluded if the communications officer were called "Hot-Line." and "Red Light." * In one episode of the animated series, Sci-Fi is first seen watching an episode of The Transformers (another Sunbow production). Later, he attends a science fiction convention. However, it is not suggested in his filecard or anywhere else that he has any interest in science fiction or that it is the reason for his codename. More likely, it is due to the laser weapon he employs. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1986/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Star Brigade Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members Category:Drivers